Out For Blood
by TheVulgarUnicorn726
Summary: She hated him...yes...but he also gave her, her claws. She rose from atop her post, it was his fault her sister was dead, and she dared to defy him. (will be "R" soon)
1. Seeing Omens

Out For Blood By: TheVulgarUnicorn726 A/N: This Story Starts around the time that Aeris Dies. Chapter 1  
  
Reading Omens Her bluish-purple eyes scanned the night. She viewed the town as the remaining sun died. She felt it...it was almost time for her destiny to be shown to her. This town bored her, the prey were far to easy to catch. She needed a challenge before she had to take over. She rose to her feet, and, with a swish of her black cloak she left the mountains overlooking Wutai Village. outside the village she found her golden chocobo waiting for her. The only being she would ever love stood before her.  
  
"Good Gesko...good boy."  
  
She said fondly to her steed. She got into the saddle, and headed for mainland. She would go some place she hadn't been before...Rocket Town, or maybe the village over the mountains, she'd never been there before either. The ride was uneventful as they trotted towards shore. Soon she entered the town south of Rocket Town, she had never heard its name though she knew its history. The town itself had burnt down...she knew...she had felt the screams of its people and smelt the scorched flesh in her mind's eye. She looked around at the deserted streets, she was about to go into the inn when the mansion called to her. She walked up the streets to it. There was a damp look about it as ivy crawled up its face. She entered and began to look around its spacious rooms. She eventually found the bedroom that was up the stairs and to the left. She closed the door, preparing to sleep away the coming daylight. She laid down on the bed wishing for one that did not hold anthers stench. This one, this smell, had belonged to the blonde man. She would see him soon, and she would have to explain why she had to sleep during the day, why she had a tail, and why she had wings. Truth be told it was because of her father she had these things...for he had done the same to her brother...and Hojo must die for all the evil he had rot inside her. 


	2. Hethgar

Out For Blood  
  
By: TheVulgarUnicorn726  
  
Chapter 2: Hethgar  
  
She was dreaming, she knew this. Dreams for her were a way of seeing what was happening to her family, or what remained of it. She saw her sister, standing upon the gates of her hometown, or rather, what should have been her hometown. Her sister was talking to a hooded and cloaked man...and yet, she was so sure she knew him; her sister obviously did. The hooded man walked out of her line of vision, leaving her sister there, alone on the alter. Then she saw it all, saw her sisters plan, saw what the hooded man was about to do, and what the planet was planning. She saw her sister's magick soaking the air, and then right before she woke she saw a flash of blonde hair and metal. She awoke with a start, and it did not help that a man was standing above her. Before she could draw her sword, he had grabbed her throat and was pushing her against the wall. She couldn't breath, there were stars before her eyes...she was getting tired. She brought her clawed boots up around the mans neck, or rather where it should be. he was wearing a cloak that hid his face, she could see nothing about him. She pulled him back, his back bent and his hands released her neck. She rubbed where his hands had been, sore but sill functional. He drew a familiar green bladed sword, and she a red one. She smiled, remembering who this was.  
  
"Why did you not wake me Hethgar?"  
  
"Because I did not want to Little One."  
  
"How many times must I tell you, never call me Little One."  
  
They resheethed their swords, and stood up properly.  
  
"Hethgar where is Gesko? I had him tied here." She said as they walked out to the moldy stairs. She was a bit worried, but Hethgar was smiling. "What have you dont to my Chocobo? If you did to him what you did to Korla- " "Just because I-er-accidently killed your dog doesn't mean I'd do the same to your chocobo Little One." "Well then where is he!" she said again. She loved her chocobo, she had had him since she was twelve. "um...see you just missed your brother...he seemed to know you were here and he took Gesko. He told me to watch you untill you woke, and he gave me a letter for you." He handed the letter over quickly, he knew that had anyone else taken her beloved chocobo, she would have killed them. She looked at the green papered letter and tore it open. it read in her brothers scrawl:  
  
Dear Realm, I know how much you love your chocobo. Dont worry, I'll take excellect care of Gesko. I needed a gold chocobo to transport someone, and since I didn't have one I thought you would find it in your heart to forgive my stealing yours. Dont worry, all will be fine.  
Your brother,  
Sephiroth 


	3. DNA

Out For Blood  
  
By: TheVulgarUnicorn726  
  
Chapter 3: D.N.A.  
  
A/N: I'd just like to say, that I have NO IDEA how to fix the spacing problem.  
  
the * down there is just to let you know that I got the information at this website:   
  
Also reviews and flames are most welcome as this is really not an Aeris friendly fic.  
  
Lastly, How do you like Realm as the name of my OC? Let me know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Realm looked up from her brothers letter, at Hethgar.  
  
"How was his mind? Did he seem possessed?"  
  
"He was acting the same as when we were children. I think he only gets possessed by Jenova when he's around Strife."  
  
and again her mind turned to the blonde man. Had he some impact on her brother's mind? Her brother was...evil when he was possessed, though Realm was the only person to see inside Sephiroth. She alone had that force of mind, one of the "special benefits" father had talked of.  
  
"Do you remember what made him that way Little One? What was it that Hojo did to his mind?"  
  
Her memory went back to that day, when she had first seen what father had meant when he said "check up."  
  
"I was three, Sephiroth was...at least 10, maybe older. Hojo took him back into the office room, for injections. He explained them to me as check ups. I walked back there and opened the door about half an inch, to see. Sephiroth took off his shirt to reveal black and purple bruises all over his upper arms from Hojo's injections."  
  
She let out a mirthless laugh.  
  
"And here I was thinking I was the only one. I watched as for three hours, or at least what felt like it, Hojo stabbed needles into my brother. I found out many years later that the serum Hojo was using on my brother was made up of Jenova cells. The experiments Hojo did on me, were nearly alike to your own Hethgar, just different animals."  
  
He nodded. Hojo had been responsible for the suffering of so many, yet he had trained them all in fighting and philosphy; as if he wanted to die by his creations hands.  
  
"There's one other thing. He gave me this, for you to wear out in the sun so you dont melt."  
  
He tossed a ring at her, which she caught without really thinking.  
  
"I don't melt! At least I don't think I do. I've never really wanted to experiment with that incase the vampire blood made me turn to ash or melt or whatnot. What animals did Hojo use on you Hethgar? You never told me."  
  
They sat down on the stairs, nothing better to do then talk to fight, and Hethgar hated to fight Realm, she nearly always won.  
  
"Hojo used *Benu D.N.A. injections for my wings, and wolf D.N.A. injections for my tail. As for my "extra," it was 2 injections of dragon. And you?"  
  
Realm self-conciously tugged at one of her feathers.  
  
"Phoenix for the wings, panther for the tail, and my "extra" was vampire blood."  
  
she said it a bit quick, but he understood all the same. They sat there momentarilly before Realm said,  
  
"Do you have Fawnya, or will we be needing other transport?"  
  
Fawnya was Hethgar's black chocobo. He got up and started walking twords the front door.  
  
"I think we'll be needing other transport. Fawnya was taken by Quey for one of his little missions."  
  
Queydon was one of Hethgar's friends. He worked as a hit man and naturally loved his job. Realm had heard of him many times but had never met him.  
  
Its quite all right. Strife is coming this way. We should meet up with him and his group outside town. We have to tell him about my sister, I think he actually loved her."  
  
Hethgar looked surprised, then laughed.  
  
"Poor bloke, Aeris has broken millions of hearts." 


	4. Realm's Almost Whole Story

Out for Blood  
  
TheVulgarUnicorn726  
  
A/n: I Havent updated because my computer was being wacky, but you dont want to read me rabble on so heres the story. ~ = point of view change ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Realm's whole story.  
  
Hethgar and Realm walked into the light of the outdoors. The accursed sun blinding her eyes and they reached the entrance to the town. Hethgar reached into his pocket, pulled out a small green box, extracted 2 long tubes, and offered her one. 'cigarettes' she thought amused, 'my only poison' Truth be told, it didn't matter what she did to her body, she was nearly immortal. She would withstand at least 500 years of time. Hethgar on the other hand, was immortal. He could only be slain by slashing his head off. After a few minutes and a few puff on the cancer stick, she saw a strange flying object. Hojo's isolation of Realm had seriously dampened her understanding of the mechanical world. Even though Hethgar had helped her to understand things, (and insisted on training 3 times a day at least) she still was amazed the metal could be made to fly. The airship landed as the blond man, a man with a red cloak, and a girl with long dark hair headed towards the smoking immortals. Realm glanced at Hethgar, his eyes were dancing; he wanted desperately to toy with these people minds. One glance from Realm was enough to put him in his place. They starting walking towards the blond man and his friends. ~Cloud Strife felt as if his insides had blown apart. He felt as if his heart were dead, or shattered; his only desire being to make Sephiroth feel this way. Cloud noticed two people walking towards himself, Tifa, and Vincent. They were dress in long baggy trench coats, and the shorter one had spiked boots. ~ Realm walked to Cloud, all the while waiting...she knew what he would do...it was sure to be...amusing. ~When those oddly clad people were 15 feet away, Cloud drew his sword. if they meant for a fight, they would get it. Before he knew what happened, she kicked his hand. Clouds sword flew some 50 feet away. whoever she was, she was strong.  
  
Tifa raised a clawed hand to perform a "Beat Rush" attach on the girls partner. He moved so fast she could not even hit him once. he jumped 50 feet, grabbed clouds sword, and chucked it at Tifa. ~Hethgar jump to avoid the little pest. He did not want to harm one so beautiful, but it must be done. He threw the blond ones sword at her, being careful so that it only hit her with the flat part and knock her out. ~ Tifa had been knocked out, cloud was virtually weaponless, and Vincent was staring at the oddly clad girl instead of attacking her. Cloud decided the man was the bigger issue, and ran at him with a bolt plume; it did 573 points of damage. The man brushed his jacket off, then kicked cloud in the head. Cloud landed hard on his ass, he looked at the man, no human hit with such force...he had to be...~Realm stared at the red eyed man. he was a year 1, or even...an D.S.3. he had to be...but how could her brother do such a thing...why would the kind, loving, talkative, and amusing person do such a thing  
  
to another person?  
  
"A-are you a year 1 or an D.S.3?" she asked. Unsure if she wanted to hear an answer.  
  
"I am a year 1. Am I correct in guessing you and your friend are D.S.3s?" his voice was deep, and meaningful; like someone who had held dignity and power long ago. She simply nodded. Realm did not trust her voice for fear she may sound timid or weak. The man with blood for eyes spoke once more, "I suppose you are to tell Cloud the other half?" She nodded once more, then finding her voice said, "I would have spoken sooner had Strife not attacked. Hethgar gets so easily worked up." She nodded her head at her friend who was still being goggled at by Cloud. ~Vincent went over to Cloud and dragged him to his feet. Cloud snapped out of his daze and went over to Tifa, who was coming to. The cloaked man walked over towards his female companion, both of then lowered their hoods. Strife and his two friends sat on the ground, distributing potions. "My name is Realm, the is my friend Hethgar. We are here to turn the tides of battle. First you must know the whole story behind my brother, Sephiroth." The seated people looked at her with the utmost attention. She made the mistake of looking the red-eyed man in the eyes. she saw a mix of things: flesh, metal gleaming, black hair rolling off naked skin as their eyes met once more. She shook her head, 'no,' she thought, 'if that is to be my fate then I shall defy it.' Hethgar looked at her, then at strife and his friends.  
  
"Tell us your names." he demanded  
  
"I am Cloud, this is Tifa, and that is Vincent."  
  
"I shall tell you my brothers story, but do not interrupt. I will not repeat it once more." She looked at the three people before her.  
  
"Sephiroth is my brother, Aeris was my sister. They had no blood relation, and because we had grown up together in Hojo's labs together, they fell in love. Aeris was planning on saving the world from doom. For her spell to be complete her blood had to be spilt on the alter by one she truly loved. She had thought that Cloud was her true love, but in the end picked Sephiroth." She stopped for air, she began once more, speaking in a military fashion.  
  
"My brother's spirit has been possessed, and his mind mutated by Jenova. Hojo, our father, had spliced his very being with Jenova cells. I was fortunate enough to never receive this procedure, but my brother was not well of mind from it. His mind is normal enough, but when he is around you, Strife, Jenova takes over. That's why Aeris died, because Sephiroth's mind had been taken from him. My sister's spell has only been half complete. Now it is my fate to die on the alter, for only pure sacrifice can replace love. Once my blood is drained, Hethgar will take you to a sacred Shrine of the Ancients where you will obtain the "Holy" materia. "Holy" is the only weapon that will destroy Sephiroth; and once it shines green, your people will have been saved. the "Holy" materia is apart of the planet. No matter where it is lost, it shall return to the planet."  
  
"Tell your people, and if you decide to let us come with you on your flying ship, we will start out for the alter and shrine." Came the voice of Hethgar. Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent boarded The Highwind without a word. After a half an hour a different blond man hung himself off the deck of the ship so he could yell to them,  
  
"Hey, FUC*#$! Get the hell up here." 


	5. Men and Theives

Out For Blood  
  
by: TheVulgarUnicorn726  
  
Chapter 5: Men and Theives  
  
a/n: I wish i had more reviews.... Theres a thing that says I only accept signed reviews and I dont know how to take that off. If you've been reading my story, then you are much appreciated by me. On to the fifth chapter...  
  
It was nightfall, and Realm stood on the deck of The Highwind. She watched as slowly, the miles melted by. The old Blond one, Cid, had said they would reach their destination by noon the next day. She really should be sleeping, but her mind was elsewhere doing her bidding, showing her visions of the world. Hethgar was beside her, he would never leave her to drown in her visions. Her touched her shoulder; as if her reflexes we slowed she flinched three seconds after he touched her. He eyes blinked slowly, her mind was reawakening.  
  
"How long was I away?" her voice seemed almost to tremble. Searching visions always made her feel weak. "Nearly three hours." was Hethgar's deep reply.  
  
She nodded sadatedly and tried to straiten up. her back greatly protested, used to being half bent over the railing for three hours. She stood and tried to take a few steps, but faultered, falling to floor. Hethgar cought her around the waist and puled her right arm around his shoulders. His yellow-green eyes betrayed him, showing the littlest amount of concern.  
  
"You should stop searching. your not stupid, you know what they did. Theres nothing more you can find out by draining yourself of all your energy."  
  
"I know, Hethgar, I do. Its just that.... I feel as if I've missed something."  
  
"Well if you ask me, little one, The Gods themselves could hide little from you."  
  
a smile twicted at Hethgars mouth. Realm on the other hand scowled. Hethgar noticed, and this time a real smile came to his lips,  
  
"Yes I forgot, you dont like when i says "Gods" do you?" His hand stroked her head, his fingers curling around the tight twists of her hair. "Be sadated, little one, and for once do not create a debate. You need sleep right now, not an arguement."  
  
She half smiled half scowled. he knew her better then anyone, and he was right, she needed sleep. They stumbled twords The Highwind's bed chambers, Realm's being the third to the right. Hethgar opened the door and walked her to the bed, Flopping her down upon it.  
  
"Good night, Little one." Hethgar said once he reached the door way. Realm turned over to look at him, half smiling. "You, of all people, know i hate being called that." "Yes and that is why I so throughly enjoy it." She uncharacteristicaly stuck her tongue out at him and said, "Oh, go to bed Hethgar." His eyebrows shot up. Surprise and mischeif showing in his eyes. "And I suppose your going to make me, Little one? Well, I've yet to turn a lady down..."  
  
He crawled into bed right behind her, scaring Realm half to death. Had anyone else in the world done this, she'd kill them. She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and thought, ' okay, now I will kill him.'  
  
"What, in the name of all that is Holy, do you think you are doing Hethgar? I mean Just a day ago you awoke me by strangling me."  
  
He proped himself up on his elbow to look at her. His hand played with the chain of an old neckless around her neck.  
  
"I am mearly being playful, and if i can unseatle you at the same time, more the better." he smiled once more. He only ever seemed to smile around Realm. All his life this fact had proven true.  
  
"Well do it somewhere else, I'm as weak as a kitten and I need to sleep." She did not mean to be so sharp... "Yes, indeed. If I were to stay here, sleep would never find you." he smiled at her once more and left the room.  
  
'Men!' she thought angrily. He hand went up to her neck, of its own accord. She felt something different there.... She looked and was shocked by what she saw. Hethgar had placed a beautiful silver neckless around her neck without her knowing it. 'Theives!' she thought again. This just showed her, he was good at what he did; stealing. She fought her emotions hard, he knew it was dangerious for her to show emotion, and yet he did something like this! 


End file.
